Those involved in the performing arts often need props for rehearsal sets. For example, simple boxes are often used as a bed, table, stairway, chair, couch, desk, or countertop to provide a reference point on the stage for the actors and stage crew. Multiple boxes are often stacked, aligned, and positioned so that they take on the general appearance of the desired objects. These configurations must be done and undone quickly, sometimes in a matter of minutes. In addition, the boxes are often used as platforms on which the actors and actresses stand, sit, dance, and jump. Because of this, the boxes must be able to support a large amount of weight.
Those involved in the performing arts also need boxes to carry equipment to and from the stage, dressing rooms, and storage. Therefore, the boxes that can be lifted and transported easily and quickly by one person can serve a dual purpose.
Conventional boxes used on rehearsal sets are often handmade or made-to-order plywood boxes, which are heavy, clumsy, and difficult to carry, move, and arrange. Furthermore, those using plywood boxes do not have any methods to connect the boxes and arrange them into shapes with the general appearance of a bed, table, stairway, chair, couch, desk, countertop, etc. In addition, the plywood boxes are also large and take up a lot of space in dressing rooms and in storage areas. A lightweight, sturdy box that can readily be coupled to like boxes to form a variety of shapes, and which could also provide service as a readily transportable container, would provide decided advantages.